


Третий сезон: баг или фича?

by Ildre_Auskaite



Series: Аналитика [7]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Analysis, Canon-Typical Violence, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Essays, Fandom Analytics, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Max is a feminist, Meta, Psychology, Sexism, Stranger Things 3, Teenage Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ildre_Auskaite/pseuds/Ildre_Auskaite
Summary: Разбор третьего сезона Stranger Things. Истина где-то рядом. Аккурат между клюквой, здравым смыслом и двойным дном.





	Третий сезон: баг или фича?

Окей, давайте поговорим о третьем сезоне.

Скажу честно, сразу после просмотра я была в ярости. Мне хотелось запилить пост на тему «почему третий сезон говно», но я не то чтобы сдержалась... Мне тупо не хватило времени, а потом я слегка успокоилась, покрутила детальки, и теперь даже не знаю, что и думать. Я в сложном положении.

С одной стороны я вижу лажу. Много откровенной лажи, от которой у меня глаз дергается. С другой стороны я всегда первая топила за презумпцию невиновности и доверие к авторам, пока они не докажут, что делать это не нужно. А первые два сезона, черт побери, были великолепны и чертовски продуманы. И мне хотелось бы сохранить уважение к авторам. С третьей, слишком часто я видела как авторы лажают, а любимые каноны скатываются в невыносимую туфту, и мне очень страшно сейчас довериться Дафферам. Надеяться еще почти два года, чтобы потом снова разочароваться.

В общем, с какой стороны ни посмотри, все сложно.

Наверное, сейчас я как никогда понимаю весь ужас положения Джойс, когда в первом сезоне она продолжала верить, что ее сын жив. Несмотря на тело, которое ей показали в морге, несмотря ни на что. Да, конечно, у нее были зацепки: мигающие лампочки, монстр из стены, но, положа руку на сердце, любой другой на ее месте решил бы, что просто спятил от горя. Вот только Джойс не отступила, и во многом именно благодаря ее неистовой вере и решимости Уилла спасли.

Я могу только восхищаться ее мужеством и силой духа. Меня саму внутри сейчас корежит от ужаса. Я, наверное, не буду говорить, сколько раз я садилась за этот разбор и сколько раз срочно находила безумно важное дело. Например посмотреть картинки, поболтать в чатике, почистить картошку. Что угодно, лишь бы не говорить о третьем сезоне. Лишь бы не говорить о смерти Билли. О якобы смерти. Или не якобы. Кто знает, кто знает.

В общем, давайте приступим. Возможно, это будет несколько эмоционально, т.к. я не пересматривала третий сезон, только отдельные моменты, чтобы проверить свои догадки. Но мне никогда не нравилось противопоставление логики и эмоций, как будто экспрессивность речи сразу обесценивает все факты и выводы. Но все люди разные, и если вы считаете, что быть эмоциональным человеком и думать при этом головой невозможно, сделайте одолжение, закройте страницу. Я не собираюсь оправдываться за то, что принимаю этот сериал близко к сердцу.

Итак, первое, что бросается в глаза при просмотре — это насыщенность красок. Все яркое, неоновое, вырвиглазное, как и завещали веселые восьмидесятые. Контрастность, яркость — все выкручено до предела. Это гротеск и карикатура, которые с течением сезона становятся только все более выраженными. Это касается и самой картинки, и сюжетных линий, и поведения главных героев. Все кажется утрированным, все немного слишком, даже ожидаемые повороты выглядят грубо, и на контрасте с первыми двумя сезонами это вызывает острое недоумение. Смена жанра на переправе? Допустим. Но зачем?

Второе, на что обращаешь внимание, это развесистая клюква в больших количествах. С ней тоже все непросто. Злобных русских я поначалу воспринимала, как эдакую отсылку к кино тех лет и почти не напрягалась. Почему бы и нет? Тогда этого добра хватало с избытком. Но чем дальше в лес, тем ядренее она становилась, и где-то на пытках детей в застенках бункера я наконец-то сломалась.

Это не тот сериал, что я начинала смотреть, думала я. Что это за ебаная срань, верните мне «Stranger Things», который я узнала и полюбила, кто все эти люди и зачем они себя так странно ведут.

Третье — это сценарная лажа. Поначалу она вкрадчивая, мелкодисперсная, в глаза не бросается, но опять же, чем дальше, тем она становится очевиднее, и ближе к концу сезона я уже просто сидела и откровенно зевала от бессмысленной беготни, драк и погонь, от тупых, притянутых за уши диалогов, которые можно было бы спокойно вырезать без ущерба для смысла.

Мне было скучно, я сидела с лицом лица и думала: «Что за гребаные филеры? Сколько можно жевать эту клюкву? Давайте вы уже убьете Мюррея (мы решили, что он будет секретным персонажем на Б — Бауман, о котором никто не вспомнил, гадая, кого же убьют), мы убедимся, что с Билли все в порядке, он жив или в лаборатории, а дальше уже как-то будем с этим сживаться. А лучше просто забудем про третий сезон, как про страшный сон». Вот только он не дал про себя забыть.

Можно, конечно, говорить, что я так распинаюсь, потому что убили моего любимого героя, и таки да, я возмущена, я очень возмущена. Но, положа руку на сердце. Как бы я ни горевала, если бы это была классная, внутренне непротиворечивая история, и смерть была бы сюжетно оправдана, я слова бы не сказала. Да, переживала бы, но поняла.

Но то, что показали в третьем сезоне это неправильно, это несправедливо. Линию Билли скомкали и слили. И ради чего? Ради высосанной из пальца героической смерти?

Ну спасибо, дали ему умереть не скотиной. Ай да Дафферы, ай да молодцы.

А то, что интересный и противоречивый герой так и остался фактически нераскрытым, пофиг. Кому нужна увлекательная и психологически достоверная история?! Зрители что, нерды какие-то? Больше драмы богу драмы!

Ах да, драму из этого тоже забыли выжать, хотя и могли бы. Странные, очень дела творятся в городе Хокинс, штат Индиана.

Скажу честно, первые четыре серии мне даже понравились. Меня немного напрягал гротеск и слишком интенсивный на мой вкус темп повествования, но я не хотела придираться, пока не досмотрю сезон до конца. Пятая и шестая зашли уже меньше, но в целом тоже были ничего. А вот где-то начиная с седьмой серии сериал окончательно пошел в разнос и вызывал разве что острое недоумение.

Что это было и как это все объяснить?

Уже утром я вспомнила, как дело обстояло на съемках первых двух сезонов. В первый раз Дафферы пришли на площадку с полностью готовым сценарием четырех эпизодов, сняли два, передали режиссерское кресло Шону Леви и ушли в глухое подполье, чтобы доработать вторую половину сезона и снова вернуться на площадку. На съемках второго и третьего пауза затянулась, Дафферы снимали первый, второй, седьмой и восьмой эпизоды, и пока шла работа над серединой, оперативно доводили до ума сценарий. Возможно, это наложило свой отпечаток. Но почему тогда с вторым сезоном не вышло так же неловко?

Мне кажется, дело в том, что на площадку второго они пришли куда более подготовленными, у них была лучше проработана история, поэтому доработка сценария хоть и заняла больше времени, но все ниточки в итоге были связаны воедино. С третьим сезоном фокус не удался. Если приглядеться, то первые два сезона чисто сценарно гораздо грамотнее, тоньше, психологичнее. Лучше механика построения сюжета. А тут даже вполне рабочие приемы почему-то не работают, сцены кажутся затянутыми, диалоги вымученными, а главное — это бросается в глаза. Это косяк, так быть не должно. Зритель не должен замечать такие вещи.

После обещаний, что нам заливали в уши на протяжении полутора лет, все это вызывает ярость и недоумение. Даже если просто пройтись по верхам, не вдаваясь в детали. А я хочу о них поговорить. Прям очень хочу. Поэтому давайте пройдемся по основным пунктам, а потом я перейду к плюсам.

Картинка. В этом сезоне яркие насыщенные цвета каким-то волшебным образом сочетаются с фильтром, подчеркивающим текстуру кожи. Я ни разу не специалист, но даже я знаю, что такой фильтр обычно используют в суровом реалистичном кино про то, как все плохо, или в махровом арт-хаусе на очень серьезных щщах, но уж никак не в развлекательном кино с жизнерадостной сочной картинкой. Это даже на уровне глаза вызывает когнитивный диссонанс. Ты смотришь и понимаешь, что что-то не так, но не можешь врубиться, что именно. А главное зачем это сделано?

Отсылки к старым фильмам, которые в прошлых сезоне были вплетены тонко и ненавязчиво, в этот раз тоже стали грубыми и топорными. Такими, чтобы самый тупой и невнимательный зритель, и тот заметил. Это раздражает. Если проводить аналогии, то первые два сезона — это как будто уловить смутно знакомый аромат от мимо проходящей девушки, а третий — это все та же девушка, вылившая на себя добрых пол-флакона Диориссимо или Шанель № 5. И как бы тебе не нравилась старая добрая классика, в таких дозах она вызывает желание надеть противогаз.

Озадачивают и злобные русские, ухитрившиеся вырыть под прикрытием Старкот Молла глубокий подземный бункер, простирающийся на многие километры. Поневоле задумываешься: это ж сколько копать надо было? И сколько земли вывозить. И что, никто ничего не заметил?

Можно, конечно, предположить, что им подсобили оставшиеся с прошлого года тоннели под городом. Вот только у меня по чистой случайности есть карта Хокинса из официальной книги, и там четко видно, что молл и лаборатория находятся на противоположных концах пригорода. Дотянулись ли туда тоннели? Сложно сказать. Судя по тому, что было показано в сериале, они активно развивались, но были сосредоточены в окрестностях лаборатории. Плюс ко всему они не пересекали воду. Поэтому рассматривать их как серьезное подспорье в строительстве бункера такого масштаба у меня не получается,. А без этого само существование бункера кажется еще более сомнительным.

Химикаты, которые авторским произволом заставили жрать одержимых, тоже отдельный повод для разговора. Хоть режьте, но объяснение «ядовитая хрень X в сочетании с ядовитой хренью Y дает питательную среду для Теневого Монстра» никуда не годится, потому что как не крути, а яд он и в Африке яд. По сути всем этим несчастным, включая Билли, с самого начала был объявлен смертельный приговор, стоило только сожрать хлорки или хлебнуть растворителя. И все, привет, тело по сути уже мертво и поддерживается только силой монстра.

Секретный код притянут за уши чуть больше чем полностью. Такое ощущение, что он введен в сюжет исключительно для того, чтобы Дастину было за что зацепиться, а Робин — влезть без мыла в компанию. Потому что серьезно, русские шпионы не знают, какие магазины на них работают и обеспечивают им прикрытие? Я понимаю еще «когда встретятся синее с желтым», время встречи действительно могло быть закодировано, но название магазинов? Кхм-кхм. Да и время встречи можно было передать куда более простым и не привлекающим внимание способом.

Дружба Оди и Макс. Поначалу она меня очень обрадовала, я надеялась, что девочки подружатся и нам покажут флэшбеки, как они преодолевали взаимное недоверие. Флэшбеков все не было, но я не теряла надежды. А потом Майк сказал Оди, как рад, что они с Макс стали подругами, и у меня резко упала с глаз розовая пелена.

То есть, получается, до конфликта с Майком Оди и Макс тесно не общались, просто тусовались вместе в одной компании, и все? А потом вдруг резко стали подругами-не-разлей вода? Вот так резко, на пустом месте? Настороженный котик Оди, который все время глубоко в себе, и грубоватая бестактная Макс, которая всегда тяжело сходилась с людьми и в глубине души даже переживала из-за этого?

Ощущение, что эту дружбу фандому кинули, как собаке — кость. Нате вам, полакомьтесь, пока мы тут сюжет века забацаем.

Карикатурное противостояние мальчиков и девочек, взявшееся с потолка, из ниоткуда. Макс очевидно топит за феминизм и продвигает Оди идеи равенства и независимости. Окей, посыл хороший и актуальный, не говоря уже о том, что это очень в характере Макс. Но откуда тогда это сексистское «друзья не лгут, лгут бойфренды»? Откуда такое предубеждение взялось в голове у Макс? Она, на минуточку, всю жизнь дружила с мальчишками, и Оди, судя по всему, ее первая подруга. Или это Лукас успел за полгода так завраться? Впрочем, мальчишки в этом противостоянии ведут себя не лучше. Они ноют, сыплют сексистскую пургу, рыгают, пердят и ведут себя, как карикатура на стереотипных тупых подростков.

Дружба мальчишек, которая так подкупила в первых сезонах, тоже не радует. По сути она на грани распада. Они повзрослели, у них изменились интересы. У Майка и Лукаса романы в самом разгаре, все мысли только о девчонках. У Дастина тоже появилась девушка, но ему никто не верит, что она существует, а Уилл остался за бортом и цепляется за прошлое, в котором их дружба была прочна и нерушима.

Что здесь не так? Как минимум, то, как компания дружно утверждает, что Дастин врет и никакой подружки у него нет и в помине. С чего вдруг? Почему у Майка и Лукаса могут быть девушка, а у Дастина нет? Потому что он больший задрот, чем они? Или потому что он болен, у него нет передних зубов и с возрастом становятся заметнее дефекты физического развития? Черт, неужели никто не видит, насколько гадко это с их стороны?!

С Уиллом еще веселее. Меня ужасно коробило, как он безуспешно пытался увести разговор от обсуждения девчонок и переключить внимание друзей на кампанию в ДНД. Это выглядело настолько отчаянно и жалко, что с одной стороны сердце разрывалось от сочувствия, а с другой скреб червячок сомнения: не верю. Слишком утрированно и грубо. Уилл слишком чуткий и умный паренек, он слишком хорошо умеет прятаться, чтобы вести себя так.

Первое время у меня даже была мысль, что он нарочно так делает, чтобы за детским увлечением скрыть свою влюбленность в Майка, такими несчастными глазами Уилл на него смотрел. Но потом он стал крушить замок Байерс, и стало очевидно, что дело не безответной первой любви, а в тоске по утекающей сквозь пальцы дружбе.

В этой сцене мне очень не хватило вербализации. Было бы здорово, если бы в этот момент нашелся человек, с которым Уилл мог бы поделиться своими чувствами, как с Майком в прошлом сезоне, но увы.

А потом Уилла фактически выпилили из сюжета, сведя его участие к роли ходячего детектора присутствия Теневого Монстра. А меж тем Ноа Шнапп очень сильный актер, и использовать его в роли банального «металлоискателя» — все равно что забивать гвозди микроскопом, настолько же это «рационально» и «эффективно».

Внезапная смена ролей между Майком и Лукасом. Майк, который раньше всех повзрослел и нашел себе девушку, вдруг не сумел нормально объясниться с Оди, врал ей на пустом месте, мямлил и не мог внятно сказать о своих чувствах, а Лукас вдруг стал непревзойденным экспертом по отношениям, хотя его роману с Макс столько же, сколько и отношениям Майка и Оди. А чуткостью и тактом Лукас никогда не отличался, прям скажем. Это как у них так получилось, а?

Резко поглупевший Хоппер. Он ведет себя, как карикатурный строгий отец из анекдотов, и такой же карикатурный неловкий чувак за сорок, который не знает, как подкатить к женщине. И все бы ничего, но мы отлично помним, какой он ходок в первом сезоне, и как справляется с родительскими обязанностями во втором. Не без огрехов, но в целом держался он вполне достойно. Так почему вдруг из него сделали глупца и самодура? Тем более, что у него есть вполне реальные причины для беспокойства.

Если обратить внимание на лицо Оди в сцене с рацией, в сцене, где Хоп врывается в комнату для разговора с детьми, то видно, какая она разомлевшая, как тяжело дышит от возбуждения после поцелуев. Девочка уже готова, и переход ее отношений с Майком в горизонтальную плоскость — вопрос ближайших нескольких месяцев. Так что беспокойство Хоппера я очень хорошо понимаю. Но если бы его поведение не было таким утрированным и гротескным, я бы сочувствовала ему куда больше. А так все это выглядит довольно нелепо.

Джойс из матери-медведицы вдруг стала двигателем сюжета. Ей эта роль совсем не к лицу. «Мой сын! — говорила она в первом сезоне. — Мы должны найти его, Хоп». «Мой мальчик», — повторяла она во втором. — «Мы должны убить эту тварь и спасти моего мальчика». «Мои магнитики!» — заклинило ее в третьем. И вот как это называется?

Сопливая речь Хоппера ака прощальное письмо. Ну конечно, именно это он и стал бы писать, готовясь к разговору с подростками о том, что он де все понимает и сочувствует им, но давайте все-таки придерживаться правил и держать дверь открытой. Да-да, конечно. Я прям поверила в это. Два раза. Все три.

На самом деле, одна из основных проблем сезона заключается в том, что добрая половина героев ведет себя то как в трагедии, то как в анекдоте, и ближе к концу это начинает порядком утомлять. Даже показательное выступление Мюррея Баумана на тему «милые бранятся, только тешатся» не выглядит милым и пикантным, как в прошлый раз, а раздражает, потому что выглядит откровенным неприкрытым фансервисом.

И важен тут даже не сам факт повторного использования удачных находок. Хорошие ходы надо использовать по максимуму, с этим никто не спорит. Вопрос в том, как это делать.

Ведь если подумать, очень многие поведенческие линии вполне предсказуемые и ожидаемые. Как я уже говорила, я предвкушала и дружбу Макс с Оди, и переживания Хоппера. Наметившийся раскол в компании и намечающийся роман Джойс с Хоппером тоже не стали для меня сюрпризом. Проблема ведь даже не в самих сюжетных ходах, проблема в исполнении. Будь все это сыграно мягче, тоньше, на полутонах, вопросов бы, скорее всего, даже не возникло. Но авторам отказало чувство меры, и гротескность ситуаций просто не позволяла поверить и посочувствовать любимым героям.

Создатели сериала обещали, что в этом сезоне будет много личного, но, как мне кажется, именно этого и не произошло. Все «личное» свелось к неловкой мелодраме с на редкость предсказуемым исходом, так и не показав, что же на самом деле на душе у героев, какие у них проблемы, страхи, сомнения.

Не подкачала разве что линия Нэнси и Джонатана. Как раз тот случай, когда сюжетная линия героя не занимает много экранного времени, но несколько метких диалогов и взглядов делают ее острой и по-настоящему личной. И тут очень к месту была и ссора в машине, и примирение в лифте.

Джонатан ведь вполне справедливо напомнил Нэнси, что она со своей страстью к абстрактной справедливости играет в игрушки и ни о ком не думает, а для него эта стажировка в газете была не просто летней подработкой, а шансом и серьезным подспорьем для его семьи. И здорово, что она смогла его услышать, пусть и не сразу. Вот это я называю действительно глубокими и интимными моментами, а не происходящую вокруг буффонаду.

Если говорить о Билли, то вся его линия безбожно слита. Я, конечно, человек пристрастный, но тут очевидно, что его не раскрыли от слова совсем. Конфликт со Стивом исчез, словно его и не было, отношения с Макс и с отцом повисли в воздухе, флэшбеки сняты скомкано и поверхностно, да и расположили их так, что получилось ни уму, ни сердцу.

Но самое главное, чего не хватило его сюжетной ветке — это внутренняя борьба. Где она? Ее не завезли от слова совсем, а ведь именно этого и ждешь в первую очередь, когда речь идет об одержимости. И если вы не разыгрываете карту с плохим парнем, который попал в лапы к злому разуму и окончательно перешел на сторону тьмы, то извольте показать, как Билли сражается.

А что видим мы? Один-единственный эпизод в самом начале, где Билли удержался и не вырубил миссис Уилер в подсобке. А потом все, у него лапки? Что же получается, папа Нил все-таки был прав, и его сын вырос слюнтяем и тряпкой?

Серьезно, у меня ощущение, что Билли практически сразу сдался и попал под полный контроль монстра. Он деловито охотится за новыми жертвами и привозит их монстру на подзарядку, так, словно всю жизнь только этим и занимался. И весь его внутренний протест, вся мольба о помощи — только в глазах. Это целиком и полностью заслуга актерской игры, но никак не сценария.

Кстати о сценарии. Не могу не упомянуть об искусственно выпиленных из сюжета родителях Билли и Макс. Это не бросается в глаза, но если приглядеться, можно заметить, что они исчезли будто по мановению волшебной палочки. До момента с флэшбеками, никто о них даже не вспоминает. А ведь по-хорошему, именно с семьи одержимый Билли и должен был начать. Именно с отца, которого он ненавидит. И вот тут как раз отлично можно было бы разыграть карту с внутренней борьбой. Только представьте, как Билли мог бы бороться с собой, чтобы не причинить вред Макс.

Так почему этого не сделали? К чему эта милая, но абсолютно невнятная Хизер? Чтобы через нее зараженные просочились в редакцию? Ну так никто не мешал пунктиром наметить эту дорожку, сосредоточившись на семейной драме Харгроувов.

Теперь о флэшбеках. Я ни разу не специалист, но даже мне очевидно, что сцены с воспоминаниями Билли втиснуты в сюжет не к месту, да и показывать их нужно более развернуто и подробно. Тем паче что экранное время вполне себе позволяет. Достаточно вырезать половину бессмысленно беготни и натужных диалогов из седьмой и восьмой серии, и как раз появится время, чтобы раскрыть эти моменты, как следует.

Ведь по сути в этой сцене мы попадаем в лимб, где Билли застрял в прошлом и не может выбраться. И было бы гораздо круче с точки зрения композиции и эмоционального воздействия, если бы флэшбеки разбили на две части.

В первой бы Оди попала туда случайно или почти случайно, понаблюдала бы за несколькими счастливыми моментами детства и одним неоднозначным и вернулась бы в его внутренний мир, уже четко понимая, что он одержим, и именно в этот момент увидела, как Билли унижает отец. Как Билли защищает от него мать. Как Билли сидит в обнимку с телефонной трубкой и просит мать вернуться. Как ожесточается и бьет другого мальчишку, повторяя все то, что говорил ему отец. Вот это было бы по-настоящему красиво и круто.

Кроме того, очень эффектно бы вышло, если бы нам показали, как Оди продвигается вглубь пляжа и видит все те же сцены, но не с ребенком, а с взрослым Билли, который ведет себя максимально по-детски. Ведь он нынешний мало чем отличается от себя в прошлом. Он все тот же брошенный ребенок, которого никто не любит, у которого не было в жизни ровным счетом ничего хорошего. И если бы эти сцены сыграл Дакре Монтгомери, с которым у зрителей уже есть эмоциональная связь, а не этот милый, но абсолютно невнятный мальчик, это получилось бы по-настоящему сильно, ярко, это позволило бы глубже прочувствовать и саму драму, и двойственную природу персонажа. Но этого не сделали. Почему? Возможно, чтобы создать дистанцию и не вовлекаться в эмоциональные проблемы Билли.

Я уже не говорю о нестыковке с книгой Runaway Max, где четко указано, что первая встреча с Макс произошла в апреле 1984 года. То есть Билли на тот момент было не меньше шестнадцати. А в сериале они еще совсем дети, что Макс, что Билли. А ведь автор подробно консультировался с братьями Даффер. С чего вдруг такая накладка?

Ну и раз уж мы заговорили о Макс, то в сериале видно, как сильно изменилось за полгода ее отношение к Билли, но нет ни малейшего объяснения, почему это произошло. А ведь закончили они на очень скверной ноте. Весь третий сезон она отзывается о нем легкомысленно и с иронией. Так, словно Билли, конечно, болван и часто бывает отвратителен, но в целом он не так уж плох. Все старшие братья те еще скоты, такова жизнь.

Но это абсолютно не монтируется ни с концовкой второго сезона, ни с тем, как объяснили ее чувства в книге. Макс ведь чуть не кастрировала Билли бейсбольной битой с гвоздями. Он присмирел, но даже после этого она продолжала видеть в нем бешеного пса, который в любой момент может на тебя броситься. Она держала в голове, что с Билли постоянно нужно быть начеку. Она боялась его. Что же изменилось за эти полгода? Почему нам не сказали об этом ни слова?

Сюда же вписывается и история об избирательной невнимательности. В сцене, где ребята наблюдают за Билли в бассейне, Макс легкомысленно отмахивается от подозрений. Мол, вы чего, это же Билли. И сникает только после возражения Майка: «Ты вообще видела, чтобы он рубашку надевал». А между тем он не просто в футболке, он по уши завернулся в белую простынку. И Макс это не замечает? Наблюдательная, подозрительная и крайне логичная Макс?

Ну и чтобы два раза не вставать, вспомню еще один момент из той же оперы. Во второй серии мы видим, как Билли напал на Хизер в душе, а потом засунул ее в багажник и в ночи отвез на заброшенный сталелитейный завод, чтобы монстр и из нее сделал одержимую зомби. Вопрос на засыпку, как ему это удалось? Он напал на нее средь бела дня в бассейне, до отказа набитом людьми. Почему никто не поинтересовался, что с Билли, ведь он выглядел откровенно больным или пьяным? Почему никто не поинтересовался, куда делась Хизер? Как он незаметно пронес ее на парковку и сунул в багажник? Почему вечером она уже совсем сухая? Неужели совсем-совсем не намокла, пока они боролись в душе?

Вопросы вызывает и отношение ребят к одержимости Билли. Меня ужасно покоробило, что после сцены в сауне никто даже не заикнулся, мол надо спасать Билли, изгонять из него монстра.

Окей, он не был им другом, все считали его кретином, но это не отменяет того, что Билли человек и заслуживает соответствующего отношения. Поддержки, помощи. Это элементарно вопрос гуманизма.

Или когда Стив протаранил его тачку, все побежали прятаться кто куда, оставив Билли лежать без сознания в горящей машине. В горящей! Это как вообще понимать? Почему никто не подумал, что его нужно, как минимум, вытащить?

Да, он опасен. Но можно же, пока Билли лежит в отключке, вытащить его и запихнуть в багажник, чтобы он никому не навредил? Это особенно цинично выглядит на фоне того, как отчаянно воевали в прошлом году за Уилла.

Сцена с героической смертью мученика и вовсе бесит.

Во-первых, потому что она целиком и полностью высосана из пальца. Если бы монстру так уж нужна была Оди, он бы давно мог растворить Билли в мясную жижу, как остальных носителей, и добраться до нее. Или выпустить еще один отросток и напасть на Оди сбоку, мы видели, что он так уже делал, были прецеденты. Поэтому сопротивление Билли попросту не имело смысла. Тут нужно было хватать Оди в охапку и бежать, сломя голову. Но он, конечно, не мог это сделать, потому что отец всю жизнь его гнобил за то, что он убегает. Очевидно, Билли намертво въелось на подкорку, что в случае чего надо бросаться грудью на амбразуру, а то не дай бог кто-нибудь решит, что он трус.

Во-вторых, момент, где Оди якобы до него достучалась, выносит меня двуручным дисбиливом. Я не знаю, как надо было умудриться, настолько запороть сцену с точки зрения психологии, но слова Оди неправильные настолько, насколько это вообще возможно. Это надо было додуматься, напомнить ему о маме, о моменте на пляже и сказать, что он был счастлив.

Вот именно. БЫЛ. Был счастлив. А потом эта сука его бросила. Мало того, она еще и врала, что вернется за ним, но так и не приехала. И с тех пор в жизни Билли не было ровным счетом ничего хорошего. Его никто не любил, его все предали, его увезли в выпускном классе на другой конец страны, где он остался совершенно один и в конечном итоге угодил в лапы к монстру.

Господи, в нем столько одиночества и непроработанного гнева! Да он от слов Оди должен был только сильнее в штопор уйти, а не броситься ее защищать. В общем, незачет, не верю.

А потом про смерть Билли все словно забыли. Ни похорон, ни единого упоминания. Как будто его просто не существовало. А ведь он, на минуточку, спас Оди. Спас ценой своей жизни. Опять же, это очень цинично выглядит на фоне истории с Барб. Ведь вокруг поисков справедливости для нее закрутили весь второй сезон.

Что же получается? Только пухлые школьные неудачники заслуживают похорон и справедливости, а если ты красивый популярный парень с тяжелым характером, то после твоей смерти никто даже не заплачет? Мило, Дафферы, очень мило.

В конце нам показывают короткую сцену, где Макс сидит в комнате Билли и вроде как грустит. И это в теории несколько спасает положение, но меня смущают детали. В правом углу виднеется коробка, в которые обычно складывают вещи при переезде. Плакат Билли исчез со стены, зато постель смята и на ней свежее постельное белье. Макс что, переселили в его комнату? Если да, то это какой-то запредельный цинизм, что со стороны сценаристов, что со стороны родителей.

[](https://imgur.com/C8nW1gJ)

Ну и как вишенка на торте — музыкальный номер в исполнении Дастина и его девушки, стоивший жизни нескольким людям. Это вообще за гранью добра и зла. Ему нет оправдания.

Как видите, сезон словно вобрал в себя всю лажу восьмидесятых. Поневоле возникает ощущение, что это своеобразная отсылка к худшему, что было в кино того времени: непродуманность, нелогичность, клюква, вырвиглазные расцветки, утрированное поведение героев и нелепый грим, который видно невооруженным глазом.

В эту теорию отлично вписывается то появляющаяся, то исчезающая хромота Оди. Не сочтите меня циником, но как же резво она бегала в седьмой серии, когда нужно было убегать от монстра, и как вдруг снова начала прихрамывать, когда за ней погнался в восьмой серии Билли. Как-то уж очень вовремя получилось. Сразу на ум приходит хромая собачка, которая то и дело забывает, на какую ногу она припадает.

С этой точки зрения сезон даже приобретает смысл, но не объясняет одного: как дальше авторы будут выкручиваться? Потому что даже если абстрагироваться от всего вышеперечисленного, на повестке дня остается множество вопросов, на которые уже третий сезон подряд не дают ответов.

Что такое Изнанка? Как она устроена и какие у нее возможности? Как замешаны в деле русские, которых пытались прослушивать военные с помощью Одиннадцать? Жив ли доктор Бреннер? Что с Кали и другими детьми со способностями?

Все эти вопросы не дают покоя и заставляют сомневаться, а так ли хороши братья Даффер, ведь оборванных ниточек накопилось уже изрядно, а они не торопятся их связывать воедино. Оправдают ли они выданный им кредит доверия или оставят все как есть? Сложный вопрос. И боюсь, что ответ на него мы получим на раньше следующего Рождества. Если не позже.

Что ж. На этом предлагаю закончить с клюквой и нескладушками и перейти к деталям, которые заставляют задуматься, а точно ли все это баг, а не фича?

Что навело меня на эту мысль? Неочевидные детали, которые сложно заметить даже наблюдательному зрителю. До которых обычно докапываются только самые отчаянные задроты и фанаты сериала. Те самые задроты, на которых, по идее, и делают ставки братья Даффер.

Для меня такой деталью в первую очередь стало то, как странно Билли двигается. Не знаю, обратили ли вы внимание, но после того, как Билли попал в лапы к монстру, девяносто процентов движений, включая мелкие автоматизмы, он делает правой рукой. Казалось бы, что в этом такого? Но фокус в том, что Билли левша, как и актер, который его играет.

То есть получается, он зачем-то заморочился и весь сезон все делал правой рукой, хотя это очень неудобно. Вопрос зачем? Просто как дополнительная характеристика одержимости? Не уверена. Монстр рационален, ему нужен эффективный исполнитель, просто так выкручивать руки своим носителям он явно не стал бы. Значит, в этой детали есть какой-то смысл.

Меня наводит на размышления встреча Билли со своим двойником на Изнанке. Нам слишком мало известно об Изнанке и ее возможностях, но то, что мы видели в прошлых сезонах позволяет предполагать, что Изнанка — это отражение нашего мира. А что характерно для отражения? Что если ты левша, то тот, другой, в зеркале всегда будет держать топор в правой руке.

И в продолжение темы Изнанки и отражений. В первом сезоне демогоргон на Изнанке разнес в щепки замок Байерс, где прятался Уилл, и тому пришлось бежать. В третьем сезоне Уилл сам принялся крушить этот домик уже в нашей реальности. Теперь ему больше негде спрятаться. Тонкий ненавязчивый символизм, которого совсем не ждешь, учитывая, какими грубыми и толстыми мазками намечены все линии в этом сезоне.

Кроме того, мне бросились в глаза параллели, которые явно проводят авторы между Уиллом и Билли, одновременно демонстрируя сходство их положения и противопоставляя их друг другу. Навскидку:  
— одинаковое имя — Уильям.

— у обоих жестокие отцы, которые называли сыновей педиками и заставляли играть в бейсбол, которым мальчикам не нравился.

— у Уилла есть любящая мать-медведица, которая буквально с того света его вытащила, мать Билли бросила его одного с жестоким отцом.

— Уилл младший брат, Джонатан заботится о нем, Билли сам неожиданно для себя стал старшим братом и вынужден заботиться о Макс.

— Уилл рисует, у Билли на туалетном столике автобиография известного художника-сатирика и писателя Джеймса Тёрбера. Тёрбер публиковал свои комиксы в газетах и журналах, и умер в 1961 году, так что маловероятно, что Билли совсем уж случайно на книгу нарвался. Это нужно специально интересоваться темой.

— в сценах, где Уилл и Билли рассказывают о теневом монстре, они используют одни и те же формулировки, слово в слово.

[](https://imgur.com/8KNux5F)

[](https://imgur.com/bsD0oj6)

— запараллелены кадры, где одержимые Уилл и Билли сидят на кровати, но, как вы можете видеть, там где у Уилла за спиной мать и отцовская фигура — Хоппер, у Билли — плакаты, в частности на месте отцовской фигуры плакат Kill Them All.

[](https://imgur.com/t2enQae)

[](https://imgur.com/nW2F3GB)

Образ Стива в третьем сезоне. О нем я могу говорить долго. Еще по трейлеру можно было заподозрить, что дела у Стива идут не очень хорошо, судя по тому, как он приветствовал возвращение Дастина. Тайное рукопожатие, бурная радость, словно на Дастине весь свет клином сошелся. Складывалось ощущение, что Стив продолбал всю социализацию своего возраста и подался в задроты. После просмотра стало ясно, что все еще хуже.

Задротом Стив не стал, а вот психологически он явно откатился к, условно, четырнадцати годам. Стив и раньше-то не отличался сообразительностью и эрудицией, а сейчас и вовсе ведет себя нелепо и жалко: тупит больше обычного, неловко флиртует, постоянно что-то жует, как Майк и компания в сценах, где они Типичные Тинейджеры из подросткового кино восьмидесятых. Он отчаянно пытается сделать вид, что он крут, уверен в себе и по нему сохнут девушки, хотя всем очевидно, что это не так. Про его шутки я просто молчу. Нарисовать на стене зигзаг струей мочи в ответ на просьбу Робин направить струю в другую сторону — ну офигеть как остроумно.

Он на полном серьезе участвует в нелепейшем расследовании Дастина и на голубом глазу сидит в засаде с биноклем, хотя в прошлом сезоне как раз выступал в роли скептика. Он, конечно, шел на поводу у Дастина, но тогда хотя бы пытался мыслить рационально, а теперь радостно играет в шпионские игры, как будто ему снова четырнадцать и занятий поинтереснее у него попросту нет. А впрочем... Да, именно. Именно так дело и обстоит. Ему просто нечем больше заняться.

Стив выслеживает в торговом центре мускулистых русских шпионов с вещмешком, возмущается по поводу того, что его бывшая одноклассница обжимается с неудачником со скамьи запасных, и пялится на девчонок в обтягивающих трико так, словно никогда в жизни раздетую женщину не видел.

Серьезно, Стив? Нет, правда, серьезно?

Одним словом, впечатление Стив производит сногсшибательное. И внешний облик только его усиливает. Костюм морячка, подчеркнуто миловидная внешность. Еще никогда Стив не выглядел таким хорошеньким, как в третьем сезоне. С помощью одежды и грима из него сделали прямо-таки Лолиту. Он выглядит не просто симпатичным парнем, как в прошлых сезонах, он выглядит картинно-хорошеньким мальчиком в коротких штанишках. И при этом из выреза матроски у него выглядывает шерсть на груди, хотя в предыдущих сезонах ему грудь методично брили, чтобы он больше походил на подростка. Халатность? Не досмотрели? Не думаю, слишком уж продуманный и выверенный получился образ.

По сути нам показывают, как у Стива на фоне неудачи с колледжем произошел психологический регресс к возрасту, где, видимо, случился поворотный момент, после которого в его жизни все пошло не так. До окончания школы он выезжал на эффектной внешности, модных шмотках, крутой тачке и прочих атрибутах обеспеченного и популярного мальчика из хорошей семьи. А сейчас мы видим его как есть — растерянного и неуверенного в себе. У него нет ни денег, ни образования, ни харизмы. Он вынужден начинать с нуля или почти с нуля.

Прием интересный, есть только одно но: нам так и не показали его эволюцию. В конце сезона Стив такой же нелепый и жалкий, как и в начале, и это огорчает. Хотелось бы видеть его личностный рост, как в предыдущих сезона. В конце второго очевидно, как сильно он повзрослел и вырос. А в этот раз... Увы. Не докрутили, не дожали, как и с линией Уилла. Остается только надеяться, что эволюцию Стива перенесли на следующий сезон.

Возвращаемся к Билли. Его подкат к Карен у бассейна — поначалу он меня удивил, но в контексте его сложных отношений с матерью, это неожиданно оказалось правильно. В нем очень много непроработанного гнева и обиды на женщин, в частности на матерей. Во втором сезоне и в книге мы видим, что с ровесницами Билли ведет себя грубо и пренебрежительно, не утруждая себя элементарной вежливостью. С Карен он хотя бы флиртует, но флирт этот топорный и грубый, а в третьем сезоне уже откровенный и неприкрытый съем. Он ни на минуту не сомневается, что она клюнет и приедет на свидание. Но что тут важно?

Когда Билли засматривается на Карен, он видит в ней не только красивую сексуальную женщину. Тем более, что фильтр, подчеркивающий текстуру кожи, сыграл с Карен дурную шутку, и мы особенно ярко видим, что она хоть и хороша собой, но уже не так молода, и кожа начинает увядать. Билли не может этого не замечать. В юности, когда свежая упругая кожа кажется нормой, такие вещи очень бросаются в глаза. Нет, он все прекрасно видит и подкатывает к Карен в том числе потому, что она не просто женщина, она примерная жена и мать троих детей. Он мстит в ее лице собственной матери, доказывая себе, что все женщины продажные суки, которые готовы бросить своего ребенка ради добротного члена, стоит только поманить пальцем.

И в свете этого особенно хороша сцена, где Карен собирается на свидание, спускается по лестнице, видит дочку, спящую у отца на груди и не идет на свидание. Возможно, во второй серии, когда Карен пытается с Билли объясниться, именно слова о семье и уберегли ее от страшной участи Хизер и остальных. Это не очевидно, но именно эта тонкая закольцовка и подкупает больше всего.

Кстати о птичках. То бишь о неочевидных закольцовках. В сцене в торговом центре именно Джонатан вскрывает рану Оди на ноге. Тот самый Джонатан, который плакал в детстве из-за убитого кролика, не мог добить раненного оленя и кричал: «Хватит» в сцене с экзорцизмом во втором сезоне. В тот раз прижечь монстра раскаленной кочергой и изгнать из Уилла хватило духу и сообиразительности только Нэнси. Теперь эстафету у нее перехватил Джонатан. И этот еще один момент, где ненавязчиво показывают, как повзрослел персонаж, и какой долгий путь он прошел перед этим.

Кроме того, в воздухе витает слабый, едва уловимый запах путешествий во времени. Во время съемок Дафферы активно напирали на то, что важную роль в создании сезона сыграет «Назад в будущее», но по факту увидели мы лишь пару незначительных отсылок и просмотр фильма в кинотеатре. Параллельно с этим введен персонаж, в котором четко и недвусмысленно угадывается Терминатор. Но что если это не только визуальная отсылка, но и намек на то, что важную роль в этом сезоне играют путешествия во времени, неочевидные до определенного момента? Потому что Терминатор, на минуточку, прибыл в наше время из будущего. А в самом сезоне, тем временем, есть неясности с датами.

Во-первых, в начале первой серии мы видим, как русские пытаются открыть портал за год до основных событий, что несколько необычно, учитывая, что в прошлых сезонах все завязывалось в один и тот же день. Во-вторых, в пост-кредитной сцене, где пленника на Камчатке скармливают демогоргону почему-то не указана дата, хотя обычно Дафферы очень дотошно их проставляют во всех сценах, отклоняющихся от основного таймлайна. Я уже не говорю о том, что эти твари не живут в нашем мире без подпитки с Изнанки, а это значит, что портал открыт. Но где и когда? Если бы мы только знали.

Я уже не говорю о том, что, дотошно воссоздавая эпоху восьмидесятых, Дафферы почему-то нарядили советских военных в форму времен Великой Отечественной.

Теперь о косвенных уликах, которые наводят меня на мысли, что Билли может быть жив. Сразу хочу оговорить один момент: я понимаю, что это выглядит, как будто я цепляюсь за соломинку. Я ни в чем не уверена. Мне очень страшно надеяться. Очень. Но и отбросить эти детали, как древесную стружку, я тоже не могу. И поэтому вполне сознательно играю в адвоката дьявола.

Во-первых, встреча Билли с допельгангером в конце первой серии. Такого мы раньше не видели, и непонятно, заложен ли в это какой-то дополнительный смысл, или это просто картинка ради картинки. Мелкие детали, о которых я говорила выше, намекают, что все не так просто. Но что тогда может означать эта встреча? Скорую смерть, согласно народным мифам? Двойственную природу Билли и его внутреннюю борьбу (которой по сути и не было)? Или все намного проще и нам показали еще одну возможность Изнанки, и в мир действительно вышел его злой двойник, у которого есть с Билли ментальная связь, а настоящий в этом время лежит без сознания на Изнанке и подпитывает монстра, как Уилл в конце первого сезона?

Во-вторых, сила Оди, которая таинственным образом испарилась после того, как она усилием мысли извлекла головастика из раны в ноге. И есть у меня смутное подозрение, что головастик мог каким-то образом абсорбировать ее силу и передать Билли, поскольку головастик — это часть монстра, а у монстра и Билли симпатическая связь. И впоследствии монстр мог «спрятаться», замаскировав тактическое отступление под попытку убийства Билли.

В-третьих, интервью Дакре Монтгомери. Журналисты задают ему прямые и недвусмысленные вопросы о смерти Билли, но ни разу в его ответах не прозвучало слово «смерть» и все формулировки настолько обтекаемые и уклончивые, что поневоле сидишь и думаешь: «Кого-то выдрессировал отдел маркетинга». И даже когда он сказал, что «убивая Билли монстр по сути убивает себя», он ухитрился сформулировать это так, что остается непонятным, убил ли монстр Билли или только пытался.

В-четвертых, фотография Дакре со стрижкой под машинку, которую он запостил в Инстаграме за месяц до окончания съемок третьего сезона. Я до последнего надеялась, что в конце будет сцена, где Билли окажется в больнице или в секретной лаборатории, как Оди, но этого не случилось. Возможно, эту линию просто решили вырезать при монтаже, а может, переиграли на ходу и приберегли для следующего сезона. К сожалению, тут мы ни в чем не можем быть уверенными.

В-пятых, Стиву как-то очень вовремя подогнали друга его возраста, к тому же в теме. Робин — это все равно что воспетый романтическими комедиями образ друга-гея у девушек. Возможно, она просто будет ему вправлять мозги на тему девушек в следующих сезонов, а возможно это наметилась тропка на пути Стива к признанию своей бисексуальности. Ведь раньше у него даже не было повода об этом задуматься, а теперь есть. Это один из самых сомнительных моих аргументов, поскольку базируется он целиком и полностью на тезисе, что гомоэротический подтекст между Стивом и Билли был сознательно заложен авторами.

В-шестых, слова Джо Кири на конвенте в Париже, который прошел в феврале 2019 года. Джо сказал, что «он шипперит Стива и Билли, хоть и не знает, к чему это приведет. Зато он знает, чем закончится третий сезон, а фанаты нет».

Формулировка, прямо скажем, грубоватая, к тому же делаем скидку на то, что это пересказ фаната со слов Кири. Тут важно другое. Джо Кири однозначно тролль и любит подразнить поклонников, но он производит впечатление славного и добродушного человека, а не законченной скотины. А давать фанатам надежду, пусть и призрачную, на отношения Стива и Билли в свете концовки третьего сезона — это какое-то запредельное скотство.

Как видите, по-настоящему весомых аргументов в пользу теории, что Билли жив, у меня нет. Это причиняет мне боль. Много боли. Мне страшно надеяться на лучшее. И все-таки я вспоминаю, как дралась Джойс за жизнь своего мальчика, и понимаю, что не хочу сдаваться. 

Я не знаю, что решат Дафферы и как повернется дело в каноне. Ведь даже если сезон действительно отсылка к трэшу восьмидесятых, и на самом деле у них есть хитрый план с двойным дном, все это не гарантирует, что Билли спасут. Откровенно говоря, у него чертовски мало шансов. Меньше, чем когда либо. Но даже несмотря на это, я лучше буду выглядеть законченной дурой, чем опущу руки. Я так решила.

Dixi.


End file.
